Computer peripheral devices
A peripheral is a piece of that is added to a host computer, i.e. any hardware except the computer itself, in order to expand its abilities. More specifically, the term is used to describe those devices that are optional in nature, as opposed to hardware that is either demanded or always required in principle. The term also tends to be applied to devices that are hooked up externally, typically through some form of like . Typical examples include joysticks, printers and scanners. Devices such as monitors and disk drives are not considered peripherals when they are not truly optional. Some people do not consider internal devices such as video capture cards to be peripherals because they are added inside the computer case; for them, the term peripherals is reserved exclusively for devices that are hooked up externally to the computer. It is debatable however whether PCMCIA cards qualify as peripherals under this restrictive definition, because some of them go fully inside the laptop, while some, like WiFi cards, have external appendages. List of common peripherals * Storage ** Removable (Writes/reads portable media) *** CD **** CD-ROM **** CD-RW **** CD-R *** DVD **** DVD-ROM **** DVD-RW **** DVD-R *** HD DVD **** HD DVD-ROM **** HD DVD-R **** HD DVD-RW **** HD DVD-RAM **** HD DVD/DVD-RW Combo *** Blu-ray Disc **** BD-ROM **** BD-RW **** BD-R **** BD/DVD-RW Combo *** USB flash drive *** Tape drive *** Floppy disk *** Punch card ** Non-removable *** Disk drive *** Disk array controller Input ** Manual *** Keyboard *** Pointing devices **** Mouse **** Trackball **** Joystick **** Touch screen *** Gamepad **Power Cord/Transformer **Microphone ** Brain-computer interface ** Image scanner ** Computer terminal ** Computer speech recognition ** Webcam ** Digitizing tablet ** Barcode reader * Output (see also output device, display device, graphical output device, computer display) ** Printing *** Plotter *** Printer *** Braille embosser ** Sound *** Computer speech synthesis *** Sound card *** Speakers ** Visual *** Digital Camera *** Graphics card *** Monitor ** Refreshable Braille display * Networking ** Modem ** Network card * Expansion ** docking station * except memory and processor See also *Computer applications *Data collection *Electronic communication *Human computer interaction *Human machine systems *Keyboards *Visual displays *Video display units References *Abdulla, A. M., Watkins, L. O., & Henke, J. S. (1984). The use of natural language entry and laser videodisk technology in CAI: Journal of Medical Education Vol 59(9) Sep 1984, 739-745. *Ackland, T., & Hendrie, G. (2005). Training the non-preferred hand for fine motor control using a computer mouse: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 35(2) Feb 2005, 149-155. *Akamatsu, M., & MacKenzie, I. S. (1996). Movement characteristics using a mouse with tactile and force feedback: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 45(4) Oct 1996, 483-493. *Akamatsu, M., MacKenzie, I. S., & Hasbroucq, T. (1995). A comparison of tactile, auditory, and visual feedback in a pointing task using a mouse-type device: Ergonomics Vol 38(4) Apr 1995, 816-827. *Allender, L. E. (1987). Using color in a complex display to reduce information processing load: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anson, D., Lawler, G., Kissinger, A., Timko, M., Tuminski, J., & Drew, B. (2002). Efficacy of Three Head-Pointing Devices for a Mouse Emulation Task: Assistive Technology Vol 14(2) 2002, 140-150. *Armbruster, C., Sutter, C., & Ziefle, M. (2007). Notebook input devices put to the age test: The usability of trackpoint and touchpad for middle-aged adults: Ergonomics Vol 50(3) Mar 2007, 426-445. *Arnaut, L. Y., & Greenstein, J. S. (1986). Optimizing the touch tablet: The effects of control-display gain and method of cursor control: Human Factors Vol 28(6) Dec 1986, 717-726. *Arnold, N. D., & Hastings, L. (1984). A bit-addressable I/O interface for microcomputers: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 16(2) Apr 1984, 135-136. *Baber, C. (1996). Human factors of human-computer interaction techniques in the control room. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Baccino, T., & Kennedy, A. (1995). MICELAB: Spatial processing of mouse movement in Turbo Pascal: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 27(1) Feb 1995, 76-82. *Barker, P. G., & Najah, M. (1985). Implementing pictorial interfaces using a high resolution digitizer: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 23(2) Aug 1985, 153-173. *Barrelle, K., Laverty, W., Henderson, R., & Gough, J. (1996). User verification through pointing characteristics: An exploration examination: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 45(1) Jul 1996, 47-57. *Bartneck, C., Masuoka, A., Takahashi, T., & Fukaya, T. (2006). The Learning Experience With Electronic Museum Guides: Psychology of Aesthetics, Creativity, and the Arts Vol S(1) Aug 2006, 18-25. *Bartneck, C., Masuoka, A., Takahashi, T., & Fukaya, T. (2007). An electronic museum guide in real use: Psychology of Aesthetics, Creativity, and the Arts Vol 1(2) May 2007, 114-120. *Bass, L. (2001). Interaction technologies: Beyond the desktop. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Baumgart, D. C. (2005). Personal digital assistants in health care: experienced clinicians in the palm of your hand? : Lancet Vol 366(9492) Oct 2005, 1210-1222. *Beaumont, J. G. (1985). Speed of response using keyboard and screen-based microcomputer response media: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 23(1) Jul 1985, 61-70. *Beltracchi, L. (1987). A direct manipulation interface for water-based Rankine cycle heat engines: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1987, 478-487. *Beringer, D. B., & Peterson, J. G. (1985). Underlying behavioral parameters of the operation of touch-input devices: Biases, models, and feedback: Human Factors Vol 27(4) Aug 1985, 445-458. *Beringer, J. (1992). Timing accuracy of mouse response registration on the IBM microcomputer family: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 24(3) Aug 1992, 486-490. *Berndt, D. J. (1985). Carelessness, computers, and critical review: American Psychologist Vol 40(7) Jul 1985, 866-867. *Bibby, P. A., & Payne, S. J. (1993). Internalization and the use specificity of device knowledge: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(1) 1993, 25-56. *Birch, L., Arendt-Nielsen, L., Graven-Nielsen, T., & Christensen, H. (2001). An investigation of how acute muscle pain modulates performance during computer work with digitizer and puck: Applied Ergonomics Vol 32(3) Jun 2001, 281-286. *Blackstien-Adler, S., Shein, F., Quintal, J., Birch, S., & Weiss, P. L. (2004). Mouse Manipulation Through Single-Switch Scanning: Assistive Technology Vol 16(1) Sum 2004, 28-42. *Boles, D. B. (1988). Voice recognition with the Apple-Psych system: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 20(2) Apr 1988, 158-163. *Bourgeois, F., & Guiard, Y. (2002). Two-handed input in multiscale pointing: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 21(4-5) Oct 2002, 497-518. *Brenner, E., & Smeets, J. B. J. (2003). Fast corrections of movements with a computer mouse: Spatial Vision Vol 16(3-4) 2003, 365-376. *Bridgeman, B., Lennon, M. L., & Jackenthal, A. (2003). Effects of screen size, screen resolution, and display rate on computer-based test performance: Applied Measurement in Education Vol 16(3) 2003, 191-205. *Britt, M. A., & Gabrys, G. (2004). Collecting responses through Web page drag and drop: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 36(1) Feb 2004, 52-68. *Brocklehurst, E. R. (1991). The NPL Electronic Paper project: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 34(1) Jan 1991, 69-95. *Brown, J. N. A., Albert, W. J., & Croll, J. (2007). A new input device: Comparison to three commercially available mouses: Ergonomics Vol 50(2) Feb 2007, 208-227. *Bucur, A., & Kwon, S. (1999). Computer hardware and software interfaces: Why the elderly are under-represented as computer users: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 2(6) Dec 1999, 535-543. *Butz, A. (2004). Between Location Awareness and Aware Locations: Where to Put the Intelligence: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 18(6) Jul 2004, 501-512. *Capilouto, G. J., McClenaghan, B., Williams, H. G., Dickerson, J., & Hussey, J. R. (2004). Performance of able-bodied subjects on a text-typing task using a head-operated device and expanded membrane cursor keys: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(1) Feb 2004, 147-162. *Carey, J. M. (1992). Job satisfaction and visual display unit (VDU) usage: An explanatory model: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 1992, 338-344. *Carr, A. C., Woods, R. T., & Moore, B. J. (1986). Automated cognitive assessment of elderly patients: A comparison of two types of response device: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 25(4) Nov 1986, 305-306. *Casali, S. P. (1995). A physical skills based strategy for choosing an appropriate interface method. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Castaneda, G. G. (1987). Human response time, computer anxiety, computer attitudes, and performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chambers, C. D., & Brown, M. (2003). Timing accuracy under Microsoft Windows revealed through external chronometry: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 35(1) Apr 2003, 96-108. *Charness, N., Holley, P., Feddon, J., & Jastrzembski, T. (2004). Light Pen Use and Practice Minimize Age and Hand Performance Differences in Pointing Tasks: Human Factors Vol 46(3) Fal 2004, 373-384. *Chen, Y.-L., Chen, W.-L., Kuo, T.-S., & Lai, J.-S. (2003). A head movement image (HMI)-controlled computer mouse for people with disabilities: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(3) Feb 2003, 163-167. *Chipman, L. E., Bederson, B. B., & Golbeck, J. A. (2004). SlideBar: Analysis of a linear input device: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 1-9. *Christie, J., Klein, R. M., & Watters, C. (2004). A comparison of simple hierarchy and grid metaphors for option layouts on small-size screens: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 60(5-6) May 2004, 564-584. *Chute, D. L., Gaeman, D., & Ziegler, T. (1987). MacLaboratory Controller: A switch and A/D interface between Apple's Macintosh and peripheral apparatus: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 19(2) Apr 1987, 205-209. *Colonia-Willner, R. (2004). Self-service systems: New methodology reveals customer real-time actions during merger: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(2) Mar 2004, 243-267. *Corlett, D., Sharples, M., Bull, S., & Chan, T. (2005). Evaluation of a mobile learning organiser for university students: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 162-170. *Cortez, C., Nussbaum, M., Lopez, X., Rodriguez, P., Santelices, R., Rosas, R., et al. (2005). Teachers' support with ad-hoc collaborative networks: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 171-180. *Croft, W. B. (1984). The role of context and adaptation in user interfaces: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 21(4) Oct 1984, 283-292. *Crosbie, J. (1990). The Microsoft mouse as a multipurpose response device for the IBM PC/XT/AT: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 22(3) Jun 1990, 305-316. *Crossman, E. K. (1984). An inexpensive operant chamber interface for the VIC 20 microcomputer: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 16(3) Jun 1984, 338-340. *Crowe, A. R. (2007). Learning to Teach With Mobile Technology: A Teacher Educator's Journey. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Cunningham, H. A. (1985). An Apple microcomputer-based laboratory system for the study of visual-motor behavior: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(4) Aug 1985, 484-488. *Czerwinski, M. H. (1986). Interfacing the Echo GP with the TRS-80 Color Computer: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 80(6) Jun 1986, 812-814. *Dahan, D., Tanenhaus, M. K., & Chambers, C. G. (2002). Accent and reference resolution in spoken-language comprehension: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 47(2) Aug 2002, 292-314. *Dai, L., Goldman, R., Sears, A., & Lozier, J. (2005). Speech-based cursor control using grids: Modelling performance and comparisons with other solutions: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2005, 219-230. *de Bruijn, D., de Mul, S., & Van Oostendorp, H. (1992). The influence of screen size and text layout on the study of text: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 71-78. *de Carlo, N. A., & Falco, A. (2003). Social marketing: Effects and validity of an interactive CD-Rom regarding road prevention and safety evaluated through a longitudinal research: Testing Psicometria Metodologia Vol 10(1-2) 2003, 43-49. *DeHaemer, M. J., Wright, G., & Dillon, T. W. (1994). Automated speech recognition for spreadsheet tasks: Performance effects for experts and novices: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 299-318. *Del Rey, P., Simpson, K. J., Lapena, D. C., & Chung, H. C. (1996). A virtual pattern generator for designing motor behavior tasks: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(1) Feb 1996, 64-66. *Delisle, A., Imbeau, D., Santos, B., Plamondon, A., & Montpetit, Y. (2004). Left-handed versus right-handed computer mouse use: Effect on upper-extremity posture: Applied Ergonomics Vol 35(1) Jan 2004, 21-28. *Dennerlein, J. T., & DiMarino, M.-H. J. (2006). Forearm electromyographic changes with the use of a haptic force-feedback computer mouse: Human Factors Vol 48(1) Spr 2006, 130-141. *Dickey, R., & Shealey, S. H. (1987). Using technology to control the environment: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 41(11) Nov 1987, 717-721. *Dieterle, E., & Dede, C. (2007). Building University Faculty and Student Capacity to Use Wireless Handheld Devices for Learning. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Dillen, H., Phillips, J. G., & Meehan, J. W. (2005). Kinematic Analysis of Cursor Trajectories Controlled With a Touchpad: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 19(2) 2005, 223-239. *Dillon, A., Richardson, J., & McKnight, C. (1990). The effects of display size and text splitting on reading lengthy text from screen: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1990, 215-227. *Djajadiningrat, J. P., Overbeeke, C. J., & Smets, G. J. F. (1997). The importance of the number of degrees of freedom for rotation of objects: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 337-347. *Donker, A., & Reitsma, P. (2007). Aiming and clicking in young children's use of the computer mouse: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(6) Nov 2007, 2863-2874. *Druin, A., Revelle, G., Bederson, B. B., Hourcade, J. P., Farber, A., Lee, J., et al. (2003). A collaborative digital library for children: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 19(2) Jun 2003, 239-248. *D'sa, V. (2005). Review of Digital Visual Diagnosis in Pediatrics--Assessing Infant Development: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 26(3) Jun 2005, 247-248. *Durfee, J. L., & Billingsley, F. F. (1999). A comparison of two computer input devices for uppercase letter matching: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 53(2) Mar-Apr 1999, 214-220. *Eda, Y. (1994). Method for teaching patients with cerebral palsy to select computer keys: A case report: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 31(5) Mar 1994, 113-119. *Ellis, K., & Blashki, K. (2004). Toddler Techies: A Study of Young Children's Interaction with Computers: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 16 2004, 77-96. *Ewing, J., & et al. (1986). An experimental comparison of a mouse and arrow-jump keys for an interactive encyclopedia: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 24(1) Jan 1986, 29-45. *Falcone, R. V., Warren, D. A., & Rosellini, R. A. (1984). Response input interface: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 16(3) Jun 1984, 285-287. *Farris, J. S., Jones, K. S., & Anders, B. A. (2002). Factors affecting the usefulness of impenetrable interface element borders: Human Factors Vol 44(4) Win 2002, 578-591. *Finsen, L., Sogaard, K., Jensen, C., Borg, V., & Christensen, H. (2001). Muscle activity and cardiovascular response during computer-mouse work with and without memory demands: Ergonomics Vol 44(14) Nov 2001, 1312-1329. *Flavell, R., & Heath, A. (1992). Further investigations into the use of colour coding scales: Interacting with Computers Vol 4(2) Aug 1992, 179-199. *Fletcher, L. A., Erickson, D. J., Toomey, T. L., & Wagenaar, A. C. (2003). Handheld computers: A feasible alternative to paper forms for field data collection: Evaluation Review Vol 27(2) Apr 2003, 165-178. *Friend, M., & Keplinger, M. (2003). An infant-based assessment of early lexicon acquisition: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 35(2) May 2003, 302-309. *Gado, I., & Hooft, M. v. t. (2007). Teachers' Views of Computer Technology for Inquiry-Based Science Instruction in the Developing Country of Benin in West Africa: (Im)possibilities, Prospects, Dilemmas, or Catch-22? Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Garcia-Perez, M. A. (1989). 128 halftone patterns for printing gray-level images on a laser printer: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 21(1) Feb 1989, 24-30. *Glos, J. W. (2000). Digital augmentation of keepsake objects: A place for interaction of memory, story, and self. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Gobel, M., Luczak, H., Springer, J., Hedicke, V., & et al. (1995). Tactile feedback applied to computer mice: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 1-24. *Gopal, A., & Pollard, C. E. (1996). Differences between workstations and keypad group support sytems: Implications for keypad GSS facilitators: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 5(1) Jan 1996, 73-91. *Gould, J. D., Greene, S. L., Boies, S. J., Meluson, A., & et al. (1990). Using a touchscreen for simple tasks: Interacting with Computers Vol 2(1) Apr 1990, 59-74. *Gravlee, C. C. (2002). Mobile computer-assisted personal interviewing with handheld computers: The Entryware System 3.0: Field Methods Vol 14(3) Aug 2002, 322-336. *Green, T. R. G., Bellamy, R. K. E., & Parker, J. M. (1987). Parsing and gnisrap*: A model of device use. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Greenstein, J. S., & Arnaut, L. Y. (1987). Human factors aspects of manual computer input devices. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Guerrero, L. A., Ochoa, S. F., Pino, J. A., & Collazos, C. A. (2006). Selecting Computing Devices to Support Mobile Collaboration: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 15(3) May 2006, 243-271. *Gustafsson, E., & Hagberg, M. (2003). Computer mouse use in two different hand positions: Exposure, comfort, exertion and productivity: Applied Ergonomics Vol 34(2) Mar 2003, 107-113. *Haarala, C., Aalto, S., Hautzel, H., Julkunen, L., Rinne, J. O., Laine, M., et al. (2003). Effects of a 902 MHz mobile phone on cerebral blood flow in humans: A PET study: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 14(16) Nov 2003, 2019-2023. *Hardwick, A., Furner, S., & Rush, J. (1998). Tactile display of virtual reality from the World Wide Web--A potential access method for blind people: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 153-161. *Hoffmann, E. R., Chang, W. Y., & Yim, K. Y. (1997). Computer mouse operation: Is the left-handed user disadvantaged? : Applied Ergonomics Vol 28(4) Aug 1997, 245-248. *Hori, K., & Watanabe, S. (1987). An application of the image processing system for detecting and controlling pigeon's peck location: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 26(1) Oct 1987, 75-78. *Hwang, F., Keates, S., Langdon, P., & Clarkson, J. (2005). A submovement analysis of cursor trajectories: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2005, 205-217. *Jacob, R. J., Leggett, J. J., Myers, B. A., & Pausch, R. (1993). Interaction styles and input/output devices: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 69-79. *Jansson, G., Juhasz, I., & Cammilton, A. (2006). Reading virtual maps with a haptic mouse: Effects of some modifications of the tactile and audio-tactile information: British Journal of Visual Impairment Vol 24(2) May 2006, 60-66. *Jenkins, W. L., & Karr, A. C. (1954). The use of a joy-stick in making settings on a simulated scope face: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(6) Dec 1954, 457-461. *Johnson, P. W., Hagberg, M., Hjelm, E. W., & Rempel, D. (2000). Measuring and characterizing force exposures during computer mouse use: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 26(5) Oct 2000, 398-405. *Joiner, R., Messer, D., Light, P., & Littleton, K. (1998). It is best to point for young children: A comparison of children's pointing and dragging: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 14(3) Aug 1998, 513-529. *Jones, K. S., Middendorf, M., McMillan, G. R., Calhoun, G., & Warm, J. (2003). Comparing mouse and steady-state visual evoked response-based control: Interacting with Computers Vol 15(4) Aug 2003, 603-621. *Jones, T. (1989). Psychology of computer use: XVI. Effect of computer-pointing devices on children's processing rate: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(3, Pt 2) Dec 1989, 1259-1263. *Jones, T. (1991). An empirical study of children's use of computer pointing devices: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 7(1) 1991, 61-76. *Jonsson, I.-M., Nass, C., & Lee, K. M. (2004). Mixing personal computer and handheld interfaces and devices: Effects on perceptions and attitudes: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 61(1) Jul 2004, 71-83. *Jorgensen, A. H., Garde, A. H., Laursen, B., & Jensen, B. R. (2002). Using mouse and keyboard under time pressure: Preference, strategies and learning: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 317-319. *Kaasinen, E. (2005). User acceptance of location-aware mobile guides based on seven field studies: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 37-49. *Kallinen, K., & Ravaja, N. (2007). Comparing speakers versus headphones in listening to news from a computer--individual differences and psychophysiological responses: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(1) Jan 2007, 303-317. *Kamouri, A. L., Kamouri, J., & Smith, K. H. (1986). Training by exploration: Facilitating the transfer of procedural knowledge through analogical reasoning: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 24(2) Feb 1986, 171-192. *Karat, J., McDonald, J. E., & Anderson, M. (1986). A comparison of menu selection techniques: Touch panel, mouse and keyboard: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 25(1) Jul 1986, 73-88. *Karl, L. R., Pettey, M., & Shneiderman, B. (1993). Speech versus mouse commands for word processing: An empirical evaluation: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 39(4) Oct 1993, 667-687. *Keir, P. J., Bach, J. M., & Rempel, D. (1999). Effects of computer mouse design and task on carpal tunnel pressure: Ergonomics Vol 42(10) Oct 1999, 1350-1360. *Kennedy, A., & Baccino, T. (1995). The effects of screen refresh rate on editing operations using a computer mouse pointing device: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 48A(1) Feb 1995, 55-71. *Kieras, D. E., & Bovair, S. (1984). The role of a mental model in learning to operate a device: Cognitive Science: A Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1984, 255-273. *Kim, D., Tyler, M. E., & Beebe, D. J. (2005). Development of a Tongue-Operated Switch Array as an Alternative Input Device: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 18(1) 2005, 19-38. *Kim, J., Kim, H., & Park, K. (2006). Towards optimal navigation through video content on interactive TV: Interacting with Computers Vol 18(4) Jul 2006, 723-746. *King, J., & Alloway, N. (1992). Preschooler's use of microcomputers and input devices: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 8(4) 1992, 451-468. *Kirshbaum, T. M. (1986). Using a touch tablet as an effective, low-cost input device in a melodic dictation CAI game: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 13(1) Win 1986, 14-16. *Klyucharev, V. A., Nikishena, I. S., Lyskov, E. B., Sandstrem, M., & Mild, C. H. (2000). The influence of weak electromagnetic fields on the stability of a computer monitor image: Possible consequences for an operator: Human Physiology Vol 26(3) May-Jun 2000, 296-300. *Kotani, K., & Horii, K. (2005). Evaluation on a keystroke authentication system by keying force incorporated with temporal characteristics of keystroke dynamics: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(4) Jul 2005, 289-302. *Kunkel, K., Bannert, M., & Fach, P. W. (1995). The influence of design decisions on the usability of direct manipulation user interfaces: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 93-106. *Kurtenbach, G. P., Sellen, A. J., & Buxton, W. A. (1993). An empirical evaluation of some articulatory and cognitive aspects of marking menus: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(1) 1993, 1-23. *Landau, S., Russell, M., Gourgey, K., Erin, J. N., & Cowan, J. (2003). Use of the Talking Tactile Tablet in mathematics testing: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 97(2) Feb 2003, No Pagination Specified. *Lane, A., & Ziviani, J. (1999). Children's computer access: Analysis of the visual-motor demands of software designed for children: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 62(1) Jan 1999, 19-25. *Lane, D. M., Peres, S. C., Sandor, A., & Napier, H. A. (2005). A Process for Anticipating and Executing Icon Selection in Graphical User Interfaces: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 19(2) 2005, 241-252. *Lane, J. R., Swistak, W. M., & Konoske, P. J. (1999). Evaluation of the medical workstation during Kernel Blitz 99: US Naval Health Research Center Report Rpt No 99-30 Oct 1999, 1-25. *Langley, M. M., Cleary, A. M., & Kostic, B. N. (2007). On the use of wireless response systems in experimental psychology: Implications for the behavioral researcher: Behavior Research Methods Vol 39(4) Nov 2007, 816-823. *Lauer, H., & Mowinski, L. (1986). Computer access by visually impaired persons: Is it still a dream? : Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 80(8) Oct 1986, 910-913. *Laursen, B., Jensen, B. R., Garde, A. H., & Jorgensen, A. H. (2002). Effect of mental and physical demands on muscular activity during the use of a computer mouse and a keyboard: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 28(4) Aug 2002, 215-221. *Lee, D. L., McLoone, H., & Dennerlein, J. T. (2008). Observed finger behaviour during computer mouse use: Applied Ergonomics Vol 39(1) Jan 2008, 107-113. *Liang, J.-K., Liu, T. C., Wang, H. Y., Chang, B., Deng, Y. C., Yang, J. C., et al. (2005). A few design perspectives on one-on-one digital classroom environment: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 181-189. *Lin, M., Goldman, R., Price, K. J., Sears, A., & Jacko, J. (2007). How do people tap when walking? An empirical investigation of nomadic data entry: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 65(9) Sep 2007, 759-769. *Lin, M. L., Radwin, R. G., & Vanderheiden, G. C. (1992). Gain effects on performance using a head-controlled computer input device: Ergonomics Vol 35(2) Feb 1992, 159-175. *Liu, Y., & Wickens, C. D. (1992). Use of computer graphics and cluster analysis in aiding relational judgment: Human Factors Vol 34(2) Apr 1992, 165-178. *Long, A. C., Jr. (2002). Quill: A gesture design tool for pen-based user interfaces. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lu, E. Y., Ma, H., Turner, S., & Huang, W. (2007). Wireless Internet and student-centered learning: A partial least-squares model: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 530-544. *Luo, J. S. (2006). Mobile Medical Sources: Medical Information Anytime and Anywhere: Primary Psychiatry Vol 13(10) Oct 2006, 19-20, 22. *mac Aogain, E., & Reilly, R. (1990). Discourse theory and interface design: The case of pointing with the mouse: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 32(5) May 1990, 591-602. *Mackinlay, J., Card, S. K., & Robertson, G. G. (1990). A semantic analysis of the design space of input devices: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 5(2-3) 1990, 145-190. *Mahach, K. R., Boehm-Davis, D., & Holt, R. (1995). The effects of mice and pull-down menus versus command-driven interfaces on writing: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 213-234. *Marceau, L. D., Link, C., Jamison, R. N., & Carolan, S. (2007). Electronic diaries as a tool to improve pain management: Is there any evidence? : Pain Medicine Vol 8(Suppl 3) Oct 2007, S101-S109. *Mariani, J. A., & Lougher, R. (1992). TripleSpace: An experiment in a 3D graphical interface to a binary relational database: Interacting with Computers Vol 4(2) Aug 1992, 147-162. *Markham, M. R., Butt, A. E., & Dougher, M. J. (1996). A computer touch-screen apparatus for training visual discriminations in rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 65(1) Jan 1996, 173-182. *Markopoulos, P., Ijsselsteijn, W., Huijnen, C., & de Ruyter, B. (2005). Sharing experiences through awareness systems in the home: Interacting with Computers Vol 17(5) Sep 2005, 506-521. *Mayer, R. E. (1980). My many mistakes with microcomputers: American Psychologist Vol 35(1) Jan 1980, 117-119. *Mayhorn, C., & Sterns, A. (2007). Perfecting the handheld computer for older adults: From cognitive theory to practical application: International Journal of Cognitive Technology Vol 12(1) Spr 2007, 14-20. *McLoone, H. E. (2003). Touchable objects: Attributes applied to the design of computer input devices: Ergonomics Vol 46(13-14) Oct 2003, 1320-1331. *McPherson, J., & Burns, N. R. (2005). A speeded coding task using a computer-based mouse response: Behavior Research Methods Vol 37(3) Aug 2005, 538-544. *McPherson, J., & Burns, N. R. (2007). Gs Invaders: Assessing a computer game-like test of processing speed: Behavior Research Methods Vol 39(4) Nov 2007, 876-883. *Meijer, E. M., Formanoy, M. A. G., Visser, B., Sluiter, J. K., & Frings-Dresen, M. H. W. (2006). Effects of a thermal-insulating mouse pad on temperature of forearm and hand during computer tasks: Ergonomics Vol 49(9) Jul 2006, 822-831. *Metz, E. A. (1993). Comparison of different input modalities in a speech-controlled text editor: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 37(4) 1993, 196-200. *Meyer, J., Shinar, D., Bitan, Y., & Leiser, D. (1996). Duration estimates and users' preferences in human-computer interaction: Ergonomics Vol 39(1) Jan 1996, 46-60. *Mifsud, L. (2007). Using Handheld Technology in a Norwegian Sixth/Seventh-Grade Classroom: Student Perceptions. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mikropoulos, T. A., & Strouboulis, V. (2004). Factors That Influence Presence in Educational Virtual Environments: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 7(5) Oct 2004, 582-591. *Minor, F. J., & Revesman, S. L. (1962). Evaluation of input devices for a data setting task: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 46(5) Oct 1962, 332-336. *Mithal, A. K. (1996). Using psychomotor models of movement in the analysis and design of computer pointing devices. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Monk, A. F., & Blom, J. O. (2007). A theory of personalisation of appearance: Quantitative evaluation of qualitatively derived data: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 26(3) May 2007, 237-246. *Monteiro, A., & Jordan, T. R. (2004). Implementing communication between Windows PCs and test equipment using RS-232 and Borland C++ Builder: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 36(1) Feb 2004, 107-112. *Mori, K. (2007). Projecting two words with one machine: Presenting two different visual stimuli using just one projector without viewers' noticing the duality: Behavior Research Methods Vol 39(4) Nov 2007, 811-815. *Morrison, S. K., & Brown, M. F. (1990). The touch screen system in the pigeon laboratory: An initial evaluation of its utility: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 22(2) Apr 1990, 123-126. *Motoyuki, A., & Sato, S. (1994). A multi-modal mouse with tactile and force feedback: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 40(3) Mar 1994, 443-453. *Moyle, M., & Cockburn, A. (2005). A flick in the right direction: A case study of gestural input: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(4) Jul 2005, 275-288. *Mulvehill, A. M. (1988). A user interface for a knowledge-based planning and scheduling system: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 514-521. *Murata, A. (1996). Empirical evaluation of performance models of pointing accuracy and speed with a PC mouse: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 457-469. *Murata, A. (1998). Improvement of pointing time by predicting targets in pointing with a PC mouse: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 23-32. *Murata, A., & Iwase, H. (2005). Usability of Touch-Panel Interfaces for Older Adults: Human Factors Vol 47(4) Win 2005, 767-776. *Naido, R., & Salkind, N. J. (1990). Effect of input devices on eye-hand coordination in young children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1990, 984-986. *Oakes, A. (2003). Untangling the Web: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 21(3) Fal 2003, 2-3. *Oliver, M., Rogers, R., Rickards, J., Tingley, M., & Biden, E. (2006). Effect of stiffness and movement speed on selected dynamic torque characteristics of hydraulic-actuation joystick controls for heavy vehicles: Ergonomics Vol 49(3) Feb 2006, 249-268. *Palys, T. S., Boyanowsky, E. O., & Dutton, D. G. (1984). Mobile data access terminals and their implications for policing: Journal of Social Issues Vol 40(3) Fal 1984, 113-127. *Park, J. C. (1993). Time studies of fourth graders generating alternative solutions in a decision-making task using models and computer simulations: Journal of Computing in Childhood Education Vol 4(1) 1993, 57-76. *Patterson, R., Winterbottom, M., Pierce, B., & Fox, R. (2007). Binocular rivalry and head-worn displays: Human Factors Vol 49(6) Dec 2007, 1083-1096. *Pauzie, A., & Thon, B. (1985). A simple method to record arm positioning movements in man with an Apple computer: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(4) Aug 1985, 476-478. *Pedersen, J. E., & Marek, E. A. (2007). Technology integration: PDAs as an instructional and reflective tool in the science classroom: Contemporary Issues in Technology & Teacher Education Vol 7(1) 2007, 521-528. *Penuel, W. R., Lynn, E., & Berger, L. (2007). Classroom Assessment With Handheld Computers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Peters, M. L., & Crombez, G. (2007). Assessment of attention to pain using handheld computer diaries: Pain Medicine Vol 8(Suppl 3) Oct 2007, S110-S120. *Philipsen, G. (1994). Effects of six different highlighting modes on visual search performance in menu options: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 319-335. *Phillips, J. G., Meehan, J. W., & Triggs, T. J. (2003). Effects of cursor orientation and required precision on positioning movements on computer screens: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(3) 2003, 379-389. *Phillips, J. G., & Triggs, T. J. (2001). Characteristics of cursor trajectories controlled by the computer mouse: Ergonomics Vol 44(5) Apr 2001, 527-536. *Phillips, J. G., Triggs, T. J., & Meehan, J. W. (2005). Forward/up directional incompatibilities during cursor placement within graphical user interfaces: Ergonomics Vol 48(6) May 2005, 722-735. *Phipps, C. A. (2004). A metric to measure whole keyboard index of difficulty based on Fitts' Law. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Plant, R. R., Hammond, N., & Whitehouse, T. (2003). How choice of mouse may affect response timing in psychological studies: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 35(2) May 2003, 276-284. *Pornpanomchai, C., Batanov, D. N., & Dimmitt, N. (2001). Recognizing Thai handwritten characters and words for human-computer interaction: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 55(3) Sep 2001, 259-279. *Rau, P.-L. P., & Chen, D. (2006). Effects of watermark and music on mobile message advertisements: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 64(9) Sep 2006, 905-914. *Rogers, W. A., Cabrera, E. F., Walker, N., Gilbert, D. K., & et al. (1996). A survey of automatic teller machine usage across the adult life span: Human Factors Vol 38(1) Mar 1996, 156-166. *Rogers, W. A., Fisk, A. D., Mead, S. E., Walker, N., & et al. (1996). Training older adults to use automatic teller machines: Human Factors Vol 38(3) Sep 1996, 425-433. *Rogers, Y., & Price, S. (2007). Using Ubiquitous Computing to Extend and Enhance Learning Experiences. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Roschelle, J., Penuel, W. R., Yarnall, L., Shechtman, N., & Tatar, D. (2005). Handheld tools that 'Informate' assessment of student learning in Science: A requirements analysis: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 190-203. *Rosenberg, D. J., & Martin, G. (1988). Human performance evaluation of digitizer pucks for computer input of spatial information: Human Factors Vol 30(2) Apr 1988, 231-235. *Sandfeld, J., & Jensen, B. R. (2005). Effect of computer mouse gain and visual demand on mouse clicking performance and muscle activation in a young and elderly group of experienced computer users: Applied Ergonomics Vol 36(5) Sep 2005, 547-555. *Scaife, M., & Bond, R. (1991). Developmental changes in children's use of computer input devices: Early Child Development and Care Vol 69 1991, 19-38. *Schaab, J. A., Radwin, R. G., Vanderheiden, G. C., & Hansen, P. K. (1996). A comparison of two control-display gain measures for head-controlled computer input devices: Human Factors Vol 38(3) Sep 1996, 390-403. *Schafer, A. L. (1988). Graphical interactions with an automatic programming system: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 575-591. *Scharer, L. O., Hartweg, V., Valerius, G., Graf, M., Hoern, M., Biedermann, C., et al. (2002). Life charts on a palmtop computer: First results of a feasibility study with an electronic diary for bipolar patients: Bipolar Disorders Vol 4(Suppl1) Sep 2002, 107-108. *Schwabe, G., & Goth, C. (2005). Mobile learning with a mobile game: Design and motivational effects: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 204-216. *Sears, A. (1991). Improving touchscreen keyboards: Design issues and a comparison with other devices: Interacting with Computers Vol 3(3) Dec 1991, 253-269. *Sears, A., & Shneiderman, B. (1991). High precision touchscreens: Design strategies and comparisons with a mouse: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 34(4) Apr 1991, 593-613. *Segalowitz, S. J., & Graves, R. E. (1990). Suitability of the IBM XT, AT, and PS/2 keyboard, mouse, and game port as response devices in reaction time paradigms: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 22(3) Jun 1990, 283-289. *Sen, T., & Boe, W. J. (1991). Confidence and accuracy in judgements using computer displayed information: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1991, 53-64. *Shimizu, H. (2002). Measuring keyboard response delays by comparing keyboard and joystick inputs: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 34(2) May 2002, 250-256. *Shimizu, H., & McDonough, C. S. (2006). Programmed Instruction to teach pointing with a computer mouse in preschoolers with developmental disabilities: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 175-189. *Shin, N., Norris, C., & Soloway, E. (2007). Findings From Early Research on One-to-One Handheld Use in K-12 Education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shinar, D., & Stern, H. I. (1987). Alternative option selection methods in menu-driven computer programs: Human Factors Vol 29(4) Aug 1987, 453-459. *Sillanpaa, J., Myberg, M., Uitti, J., Takala, E.-P., Kivi, P., Iiro, K., et al. (2003). Muscular activity in relation to support of the upper extremity in work with a computer mouse: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(3) 2003, 391-406. *Simmers, M. J. (1989). Visual impairment and computer displays: The effects of foreground and background color on oral reading speed: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simon, E. J. (2002). An experiment using electronic books in the classroom: Journal of Computers in Mathematics and Science Teaching Vol 21(1) 2002, 53-66. *Sloane, E. B. (2000). Rapid Serial Visual Presentation (RSVP) for professional tasks: A trial study of an accelerated reading display for citation relevance judgments by domain experts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smith, M. W., Sharit, J., & Czaja, S. J. (1999). Aging, motor control, and the performance of computer mouse tasks: Human Factors Vol 41(3) Sep 1999, 389-396. *Smither, J. A.-A., & Braun, C. C. (1994). Technology and older adults: Factors affecting the adoption of automatic teller machines: Journal of General Psychology Vol 121(4) Oct 1994, 381-389. *Sotoyama, M., Jonai, H., Saito, S., & Villanueva, M. B. G. (1996). Analysis of ocular surface area for comfortable VDT workstation layout: Ergonomics Vol 39(6) Jun 1996, 877-884. *Spain, K. A., Phipps, C. A., Rogers, M. E., & Chaparro, B. S. (2001). Data collection in the palm of your hand: A case study: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 13(2) Jun 2001, 231-243. *Stanton, D., & Neale, H. R. (2003). The effects of multiple mice on children's talk and interaction: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 19(2) Jun 2003, 229-238. *Stoffers, D., Berendse, H. W., Deijen, J. B., & Wolters, E. C. (2002). The influence of computer experience on visuo-motor control: Implications for visuo-motor testing in Parkinson's disease: Neuropsychologia Vol 40(11) 2002, 1779-1785. *Strom, P. S., & Strom, R. D. (2002). Teacher-Parent Communication Reforms: The High School Journal Vol 86(2) Dec-Jan 2002-2003, 14-21. *Strommen, E. F. (1993). Is it easier to hop or walk? Development issues in interface design: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(4) 1993, 337-352. *Strommen, E. F., Razavi, S., & Medoff, L. M. (1992). This button makes you go up: Three-year-olds and the Nintendo controller: Applied Ergonomics Vol 23(6) Dec 1992, 409-413. *Strommen, E. F., Revelle, G. L., Medoff, L. M., & Razavi, S. (1996). Slow and steady wins the race? Three-year-old children and pointing device use: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 57-64. *Sullivan, J. R., Ray, L. A., & Miller, R. (1991). Design of minimum visual modulation halftone patterns: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 21(1) Jan-Feb 1991, 33-38. *Sung, M., Gips, J., Eagle, N., Madan, A., Caneel, R., DeVaul, R., et al. (2005). Mobile-IT Education (MIT.EDU): m-learning applications for classroom settings: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 229-237. *Sung, M., Gips, J., Eagle, N., Madan, A., Caneel, R., DeVaul, R., et al. (2005). Mobile-IT Education (MIT.EDU): m-learning applications for classroom settings: Erratum: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(4) Aug 2005, 315. *Szalda-Petree, A. D., Karkowski, A. M., Brooks, L. R., & Haddad, N. F. (1994). Monitoring running-wheel movement using a serial mouse and an IBM-compatible system: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 26(1) Feb 1994, 54-56. *Thornton, P., & Houser, C. (2005). Using mobile phones in English education in Japan: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 217-228. *Tighe, R. J., & Groeneweg, G. (1986). A comparison of input and output alternatives with a computer-assisted basic concept program. New York, NY: Methuen. *Trankle, U., & Deutschmann, D. (1991). Factors influencing speed and precision of cursor positioning using a mouse: Ergonomics Vol 34(2) Feb 1991, 161-174. *Unger, D. D., & Cook, D. L. (2007). Integrating Handheld Computers Into Special Education Service Delivery. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Vaughan, J. (1992). The dimensions of computing: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 24(2) May 1992, 109-115. *Viau, A., Najm, M., Chapman, C. E., & Levin, M. F. (2005). Effect of Tactile Feedback on Movement Speed and Precision During Work-Related Tasks Using a Computer Mouse: Human Factors Vol 47(4) Win 2005, 816-826. *Visser, B., de Looze, M. P., De Graaff, M. P., & van Dieen, J. H. (2004). Effects of precision demands and mental pressure on muscle activation and hand forces in computer mouse tasks: Ergonomics Vol 47(2) Feb 2004, 202-217. *Voss, A., Leonhart, R., & Stahl, C. (2007). How to make your own response boxes: A step-by-step guide for the construction of reliable and inexpensive parallel-port response pads from computer mice: Behavior Research Methods Vol 39(4) Nov 2007, 797-801. *Wahlstrom, J., Svensson, J., Hagberg, M., & Johnson, P. W. (2000). Differences between work methods and gender in computer mouse use: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 26(5) Oct 2000, 390-397. *Walker, N., Meyer, D. E., & Smelcer, J. B. (1993). Spatial and temporal characteristics of rapid cursor-positioning movements with electromechanical mice in human-computer interaction: Human Factors Vol 35(3) Sep 1993, 431-458. *Ward, D. J., & MacKay, D. J. C. (2002). Fast hands-free writing by gaze direction: Nature Vol 418(6900) Aug 2002, 838. *Washburn, D. A., Rulon, M. J., & Gulledge, J. P. (2004). A new breed of computer users: Rats control a cursor via joystick manipulation: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 36(2) May 2004, 173-179. *Waters, A. H. (2001). Psychological attributes of South African Navy Underwater Sabotage Device Disposal operators: Military Medicine Vol 166(12) Dec 2001, 1069-1073. *Watson, A. B., Nielsen, K. R., Poirson, A., Fitzhugh, A., & et al. (1986). Use of a raster framebuffer in vision research: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 18(6) Dec 1986, 587-594. *Whisenand, T. G. (1997). The effects of angle of approach, target size, and target shape on the acquisition of objects on a computer screen using a mouse during point-select and drag-drop tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Whisenand, T. G., & Emurian, H. H. (1999). Analysis of cursor movements with a mouse: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 15(1) Jan 1999, 85-103. *White, C. W., Brussell, E. M., Williams, T. T., & Rog, S. J. (1984). Gray-scale graphics using dot matrix printers: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 16(3) Jun 1984, 273-276. *Whitefield, A. (1986). Human factors aspects of pointing as an input technique in interactive computer systems: Applied Ergonomics Vol 17(2) Jun 1986, 97-104. *Wiedermann, J. (2003). The computational limits to the cognitive power of the neuroidal tabula rasa: Journal of Experimental & Theoretical Artificial Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 267-279. *Wishart, J., Ramsden, A., & McFarlane, A. (2007). PDAs and handhelds: ICT at your side and not in your face: Technology, Pedagogy and Education Vol 16(1) Mar 2007, 95-110. *Wolf, C. G. (1992). A comparative study of gestural, keyboard, and mouse interfaces: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 13-23. *Wood, E., Willoughby, T., Rushing, A., Bechtel, L., & Gilbert, J. (2005). Use of computer input devices by older adults: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 24(5) Nov 2005, 419-438. *Wood, E., Willoughby, T., Schmidt, A., Porter, L., Specht, J., & Gilbert, J. (2004). Assessing the Use of Input Devices for Teachers and Children in Early Childhood Education Programs: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 16 2004, 261-280. *Wright, M., van der Linden, M. L., Kerr, A. M., Burford, B., Arrowsmith, G., & Middleton, R. L. (2003). Motion analysis of stereotyped hand movements in Rett syndrome: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(2) Feb 2003, 85-89. *Wyatt, H. J., Hall, E. C., & Engber, K. (2000). Representation of simple graphs in virtual tactile space: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 94(11) Nov 2000, 713-716. *Yablon'ko, Y. P., Shmyglevsky, I. P., & Korniyenko, V. V. (1989). Influence of individual adaptation of information system on the operator's performance: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 121-126. *Zhou, L. (2007). Natural language interface for information management on mobile devices: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 26(3) May 2007, 197-207. Category:Apparatus Category:Computer peripheral devices